SMASH: TAKE TWO
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Sequel to SMASH. Back after her suspension, can Sue survive school without exploding into a fit of rage? Probably not.


**So, Reddragon you wanted a sequel, here you go. Pretty offensive language included and highly aggressive behaviour. My take on Sue is that she swears normally, but when really riled up, as she is in both this and the prequel, she swears all the time and slips into slang. The reason why the Headmaster cannot properly control her is because she is far too aggressive at the moment, and even though he can usually keep a mental lid on her temper, everything that has happened has made her too out of control, so she's still hypnotised, but at a very low level as she's mostly broken free, shown by her punching the Headmaster in the face. Last line references the meme that emanates from Dr Phil, I believe? I felt that it was something Sue would say.**

* * *

 **SMASH: TAKE TWO**

A week at home should have calmed me down.

Like fuck, it did!

I'm all happy and jolly now, and I can't _wait_ to go back to school!

Well, that's a big bunch of bollocks, cause I don't wanna go back to school. Not after smashing the Headmaster in his face.

He wasn't too happy about that. At the end of the day, he spoke to me, blood dripping from his nose and his mesmerising green eyes burning into my own pupils. He looked disappointed and kept trying to stare me down.

I don't let _anyone_ try and stare me down.

Anyways, after staring at me for ten minutes and lecturing me, he slapped me with a suspension for a week and left the room, muttering about _'failure to get into my mind'_ or some bullshit.

Whatever. I don't care.

So my parents were stuck with me at home, but they leave me to get on with stuff, so I didn't mind. But now, I'm preparing to go back to school, and I'm still wound up over everything that happened that I can't actually control my anger.

Fuck… I just punched my wardrobe door. My school shoe just split, so I need new ones and my wardrobe door to be repaired.

* * *

An hour and a half later, I'm storming down the corridor towards the Prefect's room.

New school shoes on my feet, and the knowledge that my wardrobe door was currently being fixed, did nothing to dampen my anger. Soon, I would be confronted with the faces of the other Prefects, and no doubt, I would be aching to punch every single one as soon as they opened their mouths.

Getting a new punching bag for me to work out on at home hasn't really helped matters. Meant to channel my aggression, _what utter shite._

I'm a Boxer, I'm meant to channel my aggression onto my opponent… though we all know how that went down last time; _losing my fucking Title!_

The reason why I'm even angrier now, compared to when I entered school this morning, is because the old man just tried to speak to me. His new glasses were covering his eyes at one moment, and the next, they were off! He was spouting some crap, but I don't know if he realised that I wasn't listening or something, cause his jaw clenched and I thought he was gonna smack me in the face.

And if he had done…

But he just stormed off. _Fucking pussy._

* * *

Now I'm following the other Prefects out onto the playground and I'm just about to take my place when something in the distance catches my eye.

No, not something, _someone…_

As the chanting dies down, and Rose prepares her speech, I recognise the person passing the playground, and my blood boils.

It's my opponent. The one who _beat me._

She's gonna fucking pay.

Bellowing in rage, making everyone in the playground jump, I launch myself off of the platform, soaring over the steps and land with a heavy thud. The circle closest to me all collapse onto the ground and as I stalk towards the bitch outside, I hear Ian Robinson pipe up;

"Here comes She-Hulk!"

Stopping dead, I whirl round and I see the light fade from his eyes. As I stalk over, his pathetic group hiss at Robinson to apologise, and before I can even grab for him, he holds his hands up and mutters:

"Sorry, Sue. You know I like to be funny, but that was horrible. I apologise."

I wanted to smash his stupid goofy face in, but the apology was sincere. I knew it.

Instead, I nodded, before sneering: "Keep your mouth shut for the rest of today, yeah?"

Robinson nodded and sealed his lips. I smirk at him, then upon remembering that I have a bitch to take down, turn round and storm right out of the gates and up to my opponent.

I tap her on the back, and as she spins round to look at me, I launch my fist into her face. Her head snaps back, blood spurting out and spraying me over _my_ face.

But I don't care that I'm bloody.

Cause, revenge is sweet.

I didn't expect her to _hit back,_ and now, there's even more blood.

It turns into a proper fist fight, punches thrown left, right and centre, my hands flying up to defend myself.

I was in my fucking element… But, per usual, the old bat swooped in to ruin my day.

He wrenched me and my opponent apart, and with his back to me, he somehow made my opponent march off. Even when I yelled: "Oi, Cunt! Fight me!", she didn't even throw me a cold glare over her shoulder.

I was confused, but before I could register anything, the Headmaster was slamming a hand onto my shoulder, and in return, I slammed my fist into his face again.

He floundered, which was _funny as fuck,_ but I ended up grimacing as he pulled me through the playground and into the school. Tuning him out, I was aware of how everyone had been staring at me as I got dragged into the school and how I wanted to punch all of their faces in.

Fuck… I really should calm down.

* * *

Hella, I'm in isolation again!

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I screamed at the door.

This is bollocks. Mum and Dad are gonna get called in and apparently, I'm being suspended again.

Got one more chance before my Prefect status is taken away. I would normally care, but I still don't have my Boxing Title back!

Shit… The old man is staring at me through the door.

I snort. Does he think I'm gonna bow down to him?

' _Nah, mate. I'd rather flip you the finger.'_

I bring my hand up, letting the other fingers curl in, expect for my middle one. He stares in shock at the offensive gesture, then his concealed gaze slides to me and I mouth smugly;

' **Catch me outside, how bout that?'**


End file.
